Ghostly Touches
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Corvo is taking a well earned rest in his attic loft. Unbeknownst to him, he recieves a visitor. (REVISED)


GHOSTLY TOUCHES

**I am so stoked about Dishonored I love the plot, versatility, and all the characters too. I own nothing!**

The island of Gristol lay caught in the grasp of a mid summer storm. The angry sky cracked out growls of rolling thunder, and the sea's became choppy and treacherous. Steely grey waves lapped against the seawall around the plague ridden capital of Dunwall.

The Hound Pits Pub was no exception. The sandy dirt grounds outside swiftly turned to rancid smelling muck under the watery onslaught. Inside the semi abandoned tavern was a different story. The ruined atmosphere was warm and somewhat cheerful in its' own way. Corvo Attano, his young charge Emily Kaldwin, and the rest of the loyalists had enjoyed a hardy meal of vegetable beef stew before turning in for the night.

Emily had wanted to sleep in Corvo's room as usual, but the former Lord Protector was nervous about the possibility of a tidal surge so the young heir was forced to wait out the storm in her tower room alone, which in turn meant that Corvo was alone also.

The thirty some year old man lay flat on his back in the bed he'd come to apprieate over the months. True the mattress was a tad lumpy and smelled like mildew, and the coarse wool blanket was itchy, the assassin felt it an improvement from the thin pallets Coldridge provided. Though the room was drafty, the chill wasn't so biting as the rats that nipped his toes whenever he dared to fall asleep. He could come and go as he pleased, given he didn't have a task of course. One never really apprieate's freedom until it is taken away.

The yowling maelstrom swirled about the old tavern, gently soothing Corvo into a tranquil state, lulling him easily into a peculiar slumber.

(Corvo's Dream)

Corvo's eyes fluttered open to reveal the same room he'd fallen asleep in, the only difference was that his petite bedding was now king sized. Moreover the day clothes Corvo had worn to bed were replaced by a single pair of black silk pants "A most queer thing to dream about" the brunette spoke. As it was only a illusion in his exhausted mind, the assassin didn't expect his curiosities to be answered.

"What's queer my daring Corvo?" a painfully familiar and eloquent voice asked. Corvo shot up from his lying posture.

It was her!

"J-Jessamine" he stuttered. The dead Empress looked exactly how she did before she died at the hands of the Spymasters assassins. A beautiful flower squashed and trampled while in full bloom. Corvo wouldn't hold the hope that his secret love was actually there; He was reminded of her passing every time he held her beating heart in his hand. The dream Jessamine was complete with the tight black suit and high white collar she last wore alive; her charcoal hair pinned high and neat into a beehive. Her perfectly arched brows accentuated the woman's regality and prose. A true royal to the last breath "My Empress…" Corvo breathed. How long had it been since her death? Since he felt the quiet fondness of her dark eyes. Sweeping over his body, or the velvet caress of her voice?

"Corvo my love I have returned to you" the ethereal Jessamine cooed softly.

The assassin's blue eyes widened in nervousness at the slinking woman who resembled his empress crawling onto his bed. Corvo was at odds with himself, this temptress wasn't his Lady Empress. However this was a dream, did that mean he always desired her majesty in this fashion?

"Kiss me" she demanded grasping his bare arms tightly. Her slender body pressed upon his well chiseled one "Please…just this one?" she pleaded.

Again Corvo felt awkward. Was this what others referred to as a wet dream? This illusion born of his grief and longing bore from his mind and begged him for a kiss…but then, the assassin considered. It couldn't hurt, it was just a dream after all.

"Very well…" the brunette whispered huskily wrapping the dream Jessamine in a loose embrace. Jessamine smiled and slowly leaned in, allowing the former Lord Protector to close the rest of the gap. Their lips met in a soft tender way, Corvo's lips were warm and inviting while the dream Jessamine's were pleasantly cool. So was her tongue when it ventured shyly out to explore the recesses of Corvo's warm cavern. Corvo didn't know who moaned but he wasn't about the wonderful sensations cease. He'd missed this type of close intimacy, and until tonight he hadn't realized how much. He wanted this moment in time to last forever.

But like the seasons and tides, all things must pass, the dream lovers parted, their lips swollen, and slightly panting. The illusion and the assassin held each others gazes for a moment before Jessamine leaned in so her breath was hot against Corvo's ear.

"**Thank you for the kiss" **Corvo's blue eyes shot open as did his reflexes pushing 'Jessamine' away.

"YOU!" the Serkonian born man snarled.

Corvo watched half in wonder and half fury as Jessamine's pupils widened to engulf the whites of her eyes. Her dark locks shortened, and her suit morphed into a red shirt with a collar buckle. Corvo knew this was a dream! A fantasty! But not one of The Outsiders tricks!

"**I wish you could see your face right now, so cute"**the deity smirked pinching his cheek playfully.

"Why you son of a-" the assassin growled lunging towards the black-eyed specter.

"**Now now, no need for foul language. You appeared to enjoy it not a moment ago".**

"Why on earth would you kiss me!?" Corvo sputtered in surprise and rage.

The Outsider smiled warmly this time, reaching out to caress the mortal males face **"I don't know myself…in all my centuries I haven't met a man like you…as I've told you my lovely crow, you fascinate me".**

"That doesn't excuse the fact you forged the Empress's form" Corvo frowned cupping the deity's pale hand. The look on his face showed he clearly wasn't amused by The Outsiders little trick.

"**I'm sorry"** The Outsider whispered turning his head away **"I knew you wouldn't accept my advances as I was. So I took the vision of the late Empress, the one whom once held your heart. It seems I was not mistaken".**

Corvo's facial features softened a bit, before yanking The Outsider hard into his sculpted but scarred chest. His sudden actions surprised them both. The Outsider lifted his void filled eyes to gaze up into azure colored ones, no doubt searching for an answer "If you wanted a kiss, you only have to ask" the mortal man admitted before leaning down and capturing the specters cool feeling lips. He owed The Outsider a great debt, he gave him the power to smite those that'd wronged him. A better chance to set things right, and if all he asked for in return was affection, Corvo would not complain.

Eventually the two parted for air, a hopeful smile graced The Outsiders face, perhaps one day he really could claim Corvo, in mind, body, and soul. It was all just a matter of time.

THE END

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
